


Wake Up Call

by RoseNox98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Funny, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup wakes up to a very excited Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

There’s something unsettling about waking up to find that you can’t move. 

It’s something else entirely to realize why.

For Hiccup Haddock, pinpointing the reason for his immobility was simple: his boyfriend was straddling his hips. 

”Someone’s feeling amours this morning,” he sighed before his eyes opened, only to be met with sparkling blue and a teasing smile. 

Hiccup reached up and ran his hand through Jack’s white hair, the smaller boy nuzzling into the touch with a soft sound.

Jack turned his head and kissed Hiccup’s palm, unreasonably cold lips sending fire down the other’s arm. 

”I had the most interesting dream last night,” Jack murmured, lips brushing the other’s hand with each word. 

Hiccup grinned and tugged on Jack’s hair to bring him closer. “You wanna tell me about it?” From the feel of things, it was easy for Hiccup to guess what the dream had been about. 

Jack smirked, his breath ghosting over Hiccup’s lips as the space between them shrunk. 

”I thought I’d show you,” came the husky reply. 

Hiccup rolled his hips and felt something hard poke him the stomach. 

Jack gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his face in the hollow of Hiccup’s throat. 

The Norwegian shivered when Jack lips grazed his neck and pulled on his hair again. Jack’s answering pout made him look very much like a little kid being denied his favorite toy, blue eyes wide and pleading. 

”You haven’t kissed me yet,” Hiccup reminded. 

”Well,” Jack drawled, running a pale hand over Hiccup’s chest, “You haven’t kissed me either.”

”Fair point,” Hiccup sighed. “But I can fix that.”

With a devilish gleam in his eyes and a sharp pull at Jack’s hair the younger boy used Jack’s gasp of surprise to his advantage. Jack moaned when Hiccup’s tongue invaded his mouth, hands fisting at the sheets. 

Hiccup pushed up, hands slipping from Jack’s hair to pull at his shirt hem. Jack broke the kiss long enough for Hiccup to pull it over his head, the brunet tossing it to the side the second it was free. Jack kissed him then, taking control. 

Pressing his lips to Hiccup’s with enough force to bruise, Jack slipped his hands up his boyfriend’s shirt, loving the way Hiccup jumped at his colder than normal skin.   
When his fingers found the other boy’s nipple he circled the nub until it was hard before giving it a sharp pinch. Hiccup arched off the bed, letting out a keening sound when Jack raked his nails across his chest before going to work on his other nipple.

”Jack-” Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Jack rolled his hips, his hard cock grinding against Hiccup’s.   
Hiccup’s hand clenched Jacks narrow hips, nails biting on to the skin, leaving little cresset moons along his hipbones. 

Jack groaned and ran his hands back down Hiccup’s stomach, purposefully avoiding his hard on, and pulled his shirt over his head roughly. Hiccup gasped as the cold air hit his skin, the sound turning in to a lengthy moan when Jack latched on to an abused nipple, giving the already stimulated bud a hard suck.   
He moved on then, creeping farther down to leave a make at the bottom oh his septum. 

Then lower. 

Both of the boy’s need was evident through their boxers. Jack removed that last barrier, kissing the other’s stomach and legs. When he got to Hiccup’s left knee he placed a tender kiss on the knotted scar tissue before sitting up to admire his handiwork. 

Hiccup’s eyes were dark and half lidded, lips bright and puffy and his cheeks flushed a deep red that seeped down his neck. Jack trailed his eyes lower and was pleased to see the blaring red mark on his chest, his nipples still bright pink and hard.

Looking farther down still he saw Hiccup’s cock straining against his belly, hard and flushed red at the tip and begging to be touched. 

As soon as Hiccup’s eyes slipped closed, Jack did just that and went down on him, taking the whole thing in his mouth with practiced ease.   
Hiccup screwed his eyes shut and let out a loud moan, back arching so much Jack thought his spine would snap. 

Humming around the length in his mouth, Jack grinned. This was just like his dream. 

Swallowing around Hiccup’s cock, Jack pulled away so just the head remained in his mouth. 

Hiccup made a sound of protest at the loss of heat but let out a small scream when Jack pressed his tongue to the slit before pulling off with a lewd pop.   
Jack slipped back up to meet Hiccup’s lips, tweaking his nipple for good measure. 

When his cock brushed Hiccup’s through the fabric of his boxers he groaned and pulled away, reaching up for the shelf above the bed to grab at the bottle of lube with a hurried motion.   
The alarm clock fell on the floor with a clang, making Hiccup jump, and subsequently, bump Jack. Jack swore under his breath and pressed another hard kiss to Hiccup’s mouth before returning to his quest. Finally seizing the cloudy, half-full bottle, he let out a cry of triumph and flipped the cap up. 

Hiccup watched with inky half lidded eyes as Jack slathered his fingers in the clear substance and shivered. 

Jack kissed him again, softer this time, and slipped his hand between their bodies. He ran his fingertips over Hiccup’s length softly, teasingly, and then started to probe at his entrance with one slick digit. 

Hiccup let out a needy moan and pushed down on Jack’s hand. 

”Jack,” he groaned out against said boy’s lips when the white haired teen pulled his hand away, only to barely touch. “Stop teasing.” 

This drew a chuckle from the blue eyed male, but he touched more firmly nonetheless. The tip of his finger pushed through the tight puckered hole and passed the first ring of muscle, slowly working deeper. 

Hiccup let out a very manly yelp when Jack crooked his finger as he thrust in and out before slowly adding a second finger. 

Hiccup threw his head back and moaned, rocking his hips down onto Jack’s hand with earnest when Jack started scissoring. No matter how many times they did this, he doubted he would ever get used to the stretch.

Jack kissed down Hiccup’s neck, nipping at the pulse point lightly, before latching on to his protruding collarbone. 

Hiccup wove one hand through Jack’s hair, twisting and knotting his nimble fingers in the cool strands, tugging in time with Jack’s trusts.

His other hand found its way to Jack’s boxers, slipping under the elastic waistband to rub at the creamy skin of his ass. 

Hiccup was so caught up in the little strangled sound that Jack made when he touched him that he didn’t even notice when the third finger was added until Jack pushed all the way in, brushing that magical bundle of nerves. 

Hiccup swore loudly, bucking up into Jack in search of that blessed feeling before groaning. “Jack, get the hell inside me.” 

Hiccup blushed at his own words but didn’t take them back. 

Jack watches the flush flood his cheek with an inward chuckle; he loved how Hiccup could get embarrassed by his own forwardness when he got like this. 

A hard trust up from Hiccup snapped Jack out of his amusement with the reminder that his boyfriend just pretty much begged to be fucked, and he was only too happy to oblige. 

Jack pulled his fingers out of Hiccup and pulled his own boxers down, kicking them off the bed even as he sat back on his heels and took his painfully hard cock in hand, pumping swiftly to get some relief. 

Jack looked up to see Hiccup watching him and had the grace to blush when he saw Hiccup’s member, still hard against his belly and glistening with pre-cum at the tip.   
Jack leaned over, letting their penises brush together as he kissed Hiccup hard and snatched the lube from where it had fallen on the pillow.  
Bottle in hand, Jack dug through the nightstand and pulled out a little square of foil. 

He had moved to bring the packet to his lips when Hiccup hand stopped him. 

Blue eyes met green and Hiccup leaned up to kiss Jack below the ear.   
”Let me do it,” the brunet whispered, taking the packet from Jack’s hands. 

Jack’s eyes were nearly black as he watched Hiccup bring the condom to his lips to tear it open with his teeth. 

Soon he had the latex in hand, toying with the ring for a second before reaching out to Jack. 

Jack whimpered when he touched him, placing the cold condom over the head then unrolling it down the length until it was secure at the base.   
Hiccup kissed the tip, and then laid back down.   
Jack spread a generous amount of lube on his member and took care to put some on Hiccup as well. 

He climb between Hiccup’s spread legs and Jack gave him a gentle kiss. 

Hiccup just wiggled beneath him. “Now, Jack,” he ground out, hands going to clutch at Jack’s hips, pulling him closer.

Jack pushed in and Hiccup winced at the intrusion, clamping hard around the head of Jack’s member. 

Jack groaned, but waited for Hiccup to relax, knowing firsthand how painful this could be if rushed. He took it as an opportunity to kiss his boyfriend again, soft and sweet on the lips. Hiccup kissed back with the same tenderness, nodding his consent for Jack to move when they pulled apart. 

He pushed in slowly, watching Hiccup’s face and pausing at even the slightest sign of discomfort. 

Hiccup wrapped his good leg around Jack’s back and pulled him close, making him go all the way in. Jack’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of Hiccup’s tight walls, velvety and hot, encasing him. When the white haired teen started to pull back, Hiccup’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes. 

Jack stilled but the green eyed boy pressed back. “Keep going, it feels good.”   
Spared on by the knowledge that he wasn’t hurting his lover, Jack pulled out so just the tip remained inside before going back in with a slow thrust, setting up a steady rhythm. 

Hiccup moaned, loud and deep, and moved his hands up to grab at Jack’s shoulders.

Jack braced himself on his elbows and kissed Hiccup’s throat, nipping at his Adam’s apple.   
Hiccup threw his head back against the pillows, gasping out his boyfriend’s name.

Jack pushed in a little bit harder and Hiccup bucked up to meet him, the angle causing him to brush Hiccup’s prostate.

The brunet cried out, back arching of the bed. “Oh, gods! There!”

Jack pulled out a little and pushed back in fast, hitting the bundle of nerves dead on.  
Hiccup’s nails dug into Jack’s shoulders and he winced at the pain, pressing his face harder into Hiccup’s neck.

Jack felt the hands on his shoulders trail down to his chest and inhaled sharply when Hiccup pinched his nipples.  
Opening his eyes with a shuddering breath, he almost laughed at the look of intense concentration on the other’s face.

A flash of a memory went through his mind and Jack smirked. Giving a particularly hard thrust, Jack kissed Hiccup.

“Hic, I want to try something,” he whispered as they pulled away. Hiccup gave him a confused look but nodded his consent nonetheless. 

Jack pulled out reluctantly and flopped down on his back beside Hiccup, pulling the miffed boy on top of his chest.  
“I want to try it like this, with you on top.”

Hiccup wiggled, pulling a strangled sound from Jack as his butt rubbed against his sensitive hard on.

“Not that I am complaining, but what brought this on?”

Jack blushed. “The look on your face a second ago was the same look you get then you’re trying to get Toothless to do the high jumps.”

Hiccup shook his head, not understanding. “And that relates to this how?”

Jack groaned, hips jerking up a little. “Have I ever told you how utterly sexy you are when you ride?”

Hiccup flushed at the double meaning and lifted up so Jack could enter him again, feeling incredibly empty after just being filled.

“I will have to remember that,” he gasped out as Jack pushed back in, severing the feel of being penetrated.  
Jack grabbed hold of Hiccup’s slim waist and pulled him down until their hip bones touched, sheathing himself inside the tight heat.

The new angle once again gave Jack full access to Hiccup’s sweet spot, and as they set up a steady but hard rhythm, Jack rolling his hips up and Hiccup rocking down, he made sure to hit it every time, drawing gasps and mews from Hiccup’s throat.

It was Hiccup’s turn to bury his face in Jack’s shoulder, kissing the marks left by his nails in a silent apology. When he started to suck on the side of Jack’s neck, biting in a less than gentle way that was sure to leave a bruise, Jack arched up, jerking inside the boy.

Hiccup was so focused on marking Jack that he did not see the smirk grow on Jack’s face or the hand that moved to where their bodies joined.  
Moving his hand around to the front, Jack grasped Hiccup’s cock, giving it a tight squeeze.

Hiccup cried out against Jack neck, hips bucking forward into the touch.

Encouraged, Jack ran his thumb over the swollen head, gathering the pre-cum and dipping his nail into the slit.   
Hiccup rocked down heavily in response, walls clenched tight around Jack’s cock. 

Jack could feel the familiar warmth coil in his gut and knew he would not last much longer. 

Thrusting in to Hiccup a little harder, he squeezed the throbbing member in his hand, pumping and twisting.   
”Jack! Fuck, right there!”

With one last hit too his prostate and a press of the thumb to the heard of his cock, Hiccup came hard. 

Wave after wave of heat coursed through his body and he cried Jack’s name, walls clamping down.   
His cum covered Jack's chest and stomach in a pearlescent sheen.   
Jack came a breath later with a loud grunt. 

Hiccup collapsed against Jack’s chest and sighed into his neck. “Some wake up call,” he remarked breathlessly. 

Jack let out a tried chuckle and wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s back, pressing a kiss to sweat matted hair. “I love you, Hic.”

Hiccup grinned, “Love you too, Snowflake.” 

They laid like that for several minutes before Hiccup pulled back and rolled to the side. The dried cum made their skin stick together and Jack slipped out of him with a wet sounding pop, groaning at the friction.   
Hiccup got out of bed and grabbed Jack’s hand. 

”C’mon, lover boy, let’s take a shower.”   
Jack flashed a roughish grin and snapped his teeth at Hiccup playfully. 

By the time the two teens left the bathroom, silly grins plastered on their faces, the water had long since gone cold.


End file.
